Miserere Mei
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Escenas que muestran la evolución de Hagi como Chevalier de Saya, a través del tiempo y los eventos. Todo gira alrededor de la música.


Este fic va a componerse de pequeñas escenas como la presente, reflejando todas ellas el complejo interior y la evolución de Hagi a través de años y eventos.

Como siempre, está dedicado a mi hermana Mari, por ser mi principal apoyo; a Jordi por darme siempre su más sincera opinión; a Toñi por sufrir mis insoportables ataques inspirativos; y a Nela por empujarme siempre hacia delante y no dejarme estar quieta ni un momento. ¡Por vosotros, gira mi mundo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

París, 1876. Catedral de Notre Dame.

Una magnífica escala se reproducía en el aire. El silencio de nobles y fieles era absoluto, tanto en la nave principal como dentro de las capillas. No cabía duda de que el Maestro Aristide Cavaillé-Coll había hecho unas magníficas reformas en el órgano mayor, y él mismo era el más indicado para hacerlo sonar. Se comentaba por París que había cinco teclados en el órgano, y que podían lograrse con él más sonidos que en ningún otro de la cristiandad.

Todos los cocheros, y también algunos fieles rezagados, se encontraban ante la Puerta del Juicio, escuchando atentamente el Miserere de Gregorio Allegri. Había también varios artistas ambulantes, sentados en las verjas que rodeaban el jardincillo y la fuente.

Los minutos pasaban en el más respetuoso silencio. Las notas del órgano se elevaban como si ellas mismas pretendieran llegar al cielo, estremeciendo a los más sensibles por la majestuosidad de sus acordes. Apenas terminó el Miserere, tan solo roto el silencio por las secas palabras del párroco oficiante, la multitud de la plaza comenzó a dispersarse, regresando cada persona a sus desatendidas ocupaciones. Todos, salvo un hombre de traje negro y largo cabello. Meditabundo, el joven siguió sentado sobre la verja del parquecito, con el estuche del violonchelo a sus pies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio reinaba en las calles de París. Se escuchaban de vez en cuando los pasos de algún panadero que llegaba tarde a su tarea nocturna, y quizá algún trasnochador maullido; nada más. La calma era total junto al Arco del Triunfo.

Una figura alargada se aproximaba lentamente a la mole de piedra. Sus pasos eran lentos aunque irregulares; un buen observador sabría que aquel ser estaba nervioso. Quizá se sentía en peligro, quizá desorientado, quizá perdido… Depositó un bulto en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, bajo el arco, intentando esconderse de posibles miradas indiscretas. Tras un tiempo indefinido, abrió el bulto y sacó un violonchelo de caro aspecto. Pronto se acomodó y tomó el arco, dejando brotar unas tentativas notas que rasgaron el aire nocturno, casi de madrugada. Tras varios intentos, decidió practicar el tema que mejor conocía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noche tras noche, la madrugada parisina se llenaba de suaves notas de violonchelo. Los gendarmes nocturnos ni siquiera se preocupaban: de hecho, agradecían la compañía que aquella melancólica música les ofrecía. A pesar de que varios de ellos habían acudido al Arco del Triunfo ante los repetidos avisos de los vecinos de la zona, el músico misterioso nunca se había dejado atrapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Campos Elíseos, 1882

Las sencillas notas de una escala completa rasgaban el frío aire de la noche. Dos gendarmes pasaron cerca del lugar donde el joven violonchelista se encontraba practicando, sin pretender por un momento molestar al "músico fantasma", como la gente había dado en llamarle. No había causado ningún problema, y la amable gente de París ya estaba acostumbrada a las serenatas nocturnas que les ofrecía. Las habían echado de menos en algunos meses en que no se habían escuchado… Y los rumores decían que se habían escuchado cerca de Burdeos.

El músico fantasma se encontraba al resguardo de varios árboles, sin sentir el frío de la noche, de igual modo que no sentía sueño ni otra hambre que no fuera el de sangre humana. Su mente estaba totalmente centrada en la pieza que estaba tocando: la Suite número 5 para violonchelo de Johann Sebastian Bach. Le traía tantos recuerdos…

Con los ojos cerrados, el joven comenzó a murmurar para sí, casi como una letanía.

-Tú me enseñaste esta pieza, Saya. Prometiste que si aprendía a tocarla, podría quedarme contigo. Y ahora… ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Comprendo lo que eres, y comprendo en lo que me has convertido… En lo que me he convertido. Ya no soy uno de ellos, no soy una de esas personas que viven bajo la luz del sol, riendo sin saber el mal que puede acecharles en cualquier esquina. Siento la sed de la sangre… Ahora comprendo por qué Joel te daba todos los días aquella extraña medicina. Era tu ración diaria de sangre… Por eso todos los lugareños decían que el Zoológico era la Despensa del Diablo. ¿Cuántos sirvientes se sacrificaron por tu bien? ¿Y por el bien de Diva? No lo comprendo. Sé que las cosas son así, pero no las comprendo…

Se detuvo por un momento, al llegar al final de la pieza, y tocó algunas tentativas notas que aún guardaba en su memoria. Había conseguido recrear más de media pieza… Ya llegaría el momento. No tenía prisa alguna.

Volvió a comenzar la Suite número 5. Volvió con su letanía interior.

-Si no quiero que mi necesidad sea demasiado grande, debo continuar como hasta ahora. Cuando comencé a vagar solo, me volví tan loco como cualquier otro quiróptero, y ataqué a un hombre hasta matarlo; devoré toda su sangre. No… No debo permitir que suceda eso. Hay muchos maleantes por las calles, muchos hombres que merecen la muerte. No los mataré, no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo, pero no echarán de menos un poco de sangre, y quizá eso sirva para que los gendarmes puedan apresarlos más fácilmente –lanzó un ligero suspiro-. No comprendo por qué las cosas deben ser así… ¿Voy a vivir por la eternidad, siendo lo que soy ahora? ¿Un monstruo con forma humana, que busca otros monstruos humanos para sobrevivir? ¿Por qué tu sangre me convirtió en esto, Saya? ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste? ¿Acaso sólo Joel conocía la razón? ¿Por qué estás sumida en un sueño tan profundo? ¿Qué es esa… esa cosa que te cubre por completo? ¿Sigues viva? No me queda otra opción que seguir cuidándote, al menos hasta que despiertes… Si es que lo haces. Necesito comprender todo esto… No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y necesito comprenderlo…

Aquella noche, la música no cesó hasta bien entrado el amanecer. Cuando los jardineros de los Campos Elíseos fueron a recoger las hojas por aquella zona, no hallaron nada salvo una pequeña zona con hierba aplastada, y un pequeño agujero en el suelo, allí donde se había apoyado el soporte del violonchelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notre Dame, 1889.

La Exposición Universal estaba siendo todo un evento. Personalidades de toda Europa, y también de otros continentes, se habían desplazado hasta París para asistir a semejante celebración, y todos habían contemplado, extasiados, las maravillas de la capital francesa, desde el Obelisco de la Concordia hasta la recién inaugurada Torre Eiffel.

Quizá por esa razón, y ante la falta de un alcalde en la ciudad, los nobles de París decidieron pedir al Maestro Aristide Cavaillé-Coll que diera otro recital, como el que años antes había celebrado por la inauguración del órgano mayor de la catedral. Quizá ya no fuera un joven vigoroso como en aquel entonces, pero el maestro organista no dudó en aceptar la petición y solicitar la ocasión oportuna al obispo encargado.

Y así, un soleado 15 de agosto de 1889, de nuevo la catedral de Notre Dame y la plaza ante ella estaban repletas de gente llegada de todas partes, y de toda condición social. Todas las personas cayeron presa de los encantos de la magistral música de tan soberbio órgano, hasta que se produjo un largo silencio. Sin una palabra ni introducción alguna, el maestro organista respiró tan hondo como pudo para tocar las primeras notas de su obra favorita, y que mejores críticas le había reportado en aquel lejano día de 1876: el Miserere de Allegri.

Sólo quienes estaban fuera de la catedral se dieron cuenta al principio. Mientras el órgano llenaba el interior de la catedral con sus magistrales notas, éstas eran respondidas por las de un violonchelo que, procedente de lo más alto de la torre oeste, no se dejaba ver en absoluto.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que el revuelo causado por la presencia del músico fantasma se coló al interior de la catedral. Si el silencio ya era de por sí intenso, ahora se aumentó con la intención generalizada de escuchar también las notas de cuerda. ¡El músico fantasma era incluso un reclamo para los turistas, que plagaban los Campos Elíseos y el Arco de Triunfo a las más intempestivas horas nocturnas para vislumbrarlo!

Cuando la agitación cesó en el exterior de la catedral, todo el mundo pudo oírlo. Las notas del violonchelo se acompasaban perfectamente a las del órgano, creando un sonido inaudito anteriormente, y casi irreal. El Miserere casi parecía aún más triste, más melancólico de lo que realmente era. La culpa del miserable y sus ansias de redención, expresadas con tal sensibilidad por los dos músicos, llenaron los corazones de piedad y sentimiento, y no fueron pocas personas las que tuvieron que recurrir a un delicado pañuelo o un disimulado gesto para calmar sus sollozos o hacer desaparecer unas inoportunas lágrimas.

Tampoco fueron pocos los que subieron a lo más alto de las torres en busca del músico fantasma. Algunos de los que estaban en la plaza, juraron y perjuraron haber visto una espigada silueta negra, cargada con un extraño estuche, saltar desde lo alto de la torre hasta uno de los tejados de las casas cercanas, de allí a otro más, y perderse en dirección a los Campos Elíseos, donde creían que el músico fantasma tenía su refugio.

Nunca sospecharon que su destino no eran los Campos Elíseos, sino los de Marte. Desde lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, en la absoluta soledad de la medianoche, el músico fantasma por fin pudo expresar todo lo que sentía en su interior. Tras tantos años intentando adaptar a su propio arte el excelso miserere que escuchara en el órgano mayor de Notre Dame, lo había conseguido.

Aquel Miserere ya no era el lamento de un pecador ante su dios, en busca de redención.

Era el Miserere que lamentaba la pérdida de la humanidad, sin saber en qué se había convertido ni qué destino le aguardaba.

Aquel Miserere ya no era el Miserere de Gregorio Allegri.

Era el Miserere de Hagi.


End file.
